The invention relates to a cooling jacket for cooling by means of a fluid, a component, in particular a machine, that comprises a cooling jacket and a vehicle that comprises a component, in particular a machine. The invention also relates to a method for producing a cooling jacket and a method for producing a component, in particular a machine.
Cooling jackets are used for cooling components, in particular machines, to enhance their performance. The cooling jacket surrounds the part of the component, in particular the machine, that heats up during the operation of the component, in particular the machine. The heat is removed from the component, in particular the machine, by a fluid flowing in the cooling jacket.
A component, in particular a machine, is an object, which has a function in a technical complex, for example in a vehicle or a system. When the component, in particular the machine, performs the function, this results in heating of the component, in particular the machine. The more compact the design of the component, in particular the machine, and the more powerful the performance of the component, in particular the performance of the machine, the more powerful the heating. The heat can be removed from the component, in particular the machine, by a cooling jacket.
The intensive automation of the world, which in particular has also pervaded the mobile world, means that a component, in particular a machine, can be used in very different technical complexes.